


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Ningyo

by Kasterisk



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, I'll try to update as much as I can!, Sailor moon aus are awesome, This is my first real work so forgive me and my terrible writing lol, obligatory magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterisk/pseuds/Kasterisk
Summary: Sayu is your typical high school student with messy grades and a not-so great sleeping schedule. She spends her time with her friends, plays arcade games, and forgets to do her homework on a daily basis. Life couldn't be any more simple for the ditsy and cutesy girl, but one encounter with a cat changes everything that she knew to be normal life.Now armed with the knowledge of space threats and secret powers all so new to her, she will become the one named Sailor Ningyo! The Champion of Justice!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Ningyo

The sound of an immensely loud phone alarm erupted throughout the house, completely shattering the serenity of the morning. After a few minutes of ringing, a sleepy hand sluggishly dragged its way across to press the "off" option. A voice from the downstairs called out once silence was regained. "Heyyy! You better be getting ready for school up there or else you're going to be late!" Of course this would fall on deaf ears as a sleepy figure slowly rose up from the cutely decorated bed sheets. Upon closer inspection, the drowsy figure was revealed to be a young girl with messy white hair. She blinked her vibrant eyes awake in her sleepy daze. "What time is it...?" She mumbled, glancing over at her phone. Grasping it she opened up the home screen to see...uh-oh. "Oh no! I really am going to be late again!" She exclaimed, throwing the covers off her body in a hurry.

Who exactly was this girl that was warned of being late? Well, the answer is simple. This is Sayu, a sixteen year-old teen who's attending her tenth grade year in high school. Unfortunately, her attendance record never seemed to be pleasant, given that she was throwing on her uniform haphazardly every morning. She thundered down the stairs hurriedly, not even eating breakfast before she was already out the door. "I have to go now bye-byeeeeee!!" The woman that was her caretaker sighed softly while she watched the young girl dash down the street. "I swear with that girl..." She lightly laughed, adjusting her glasses to read the latest news report about the current fixation of a beautiful heroine in Vinyl City. 

"I'm going to be in trouble again!" Sayu whined while sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't get herself out of trouble knowing that her teachers would scold her for being late more frequently these days. However, due to not paying attention in front of her, she felt her footing slip and immediately hit the concrete. "O-Ow..." She rubbed her head in pain before looking behind her to see what made her trip. Wait, was that a cat?! A wave of guilt immediately washed over her as she leapt upwards, scooping the cat into her arms. "Oh no I'm so sorry little kitty! I didn't see you there!" She apologized to the animal with teary eyes. Yet, the cat didn't seem to be so focused on the injury, instead it was scratching at the objects placed upon its head. _'Huh...that's strange. Why would a cat need band-aids?'_ She thought with a puzzled expression. The cat seemed to be very bothered by them...maybe she should take them off? 

Apprehensively she undid the band-aids by peeling them off the cat's fur. Yet, as soon as she did, the cat quickly leapt away from her and onto a wall. Sayu turned her head to see the cyan-colored creature staring right back at her. When she looked at the cat's forehead she was met with the sight of a golden music note right where the band-aids were. "That's one strange birthmark..." She whispered, mesmerized by the cat's gaze. Suddenly, the sound of the school bell went off around the area, quickly snapping Sayu from her trance. "Wait!! I'm almost there please don't count me as late!!" Sayu shouted, running towards the school gates in a futile attempt to be there on time. She shouldn't have gotten so distracted with that cat and now she was going to be in even more trouble!

And she was exactly right. Upon setting foot into her classroom, she was immediately sent back into the hall by her teacher who was fuming at her. "Oh my...late again...and I promised that I would get better at that!" She lamented as she stood alone. Not too long after, Sayu received her lecture from her teacher as well as her last test grade. Needless to say, her grades were also in need of a desperate spruce up. Even her classmates and friends were having a much better time with their schooling than she was. Though, if you asked her personally, she would tell you that she wasn't exactly so focused on school like how she should. After all, she wanted to make relationships with her peers and have tons and tons of friends! It was a simple wish she had ever since she was little.

Come lunchtime, Sayu sat with her peers as they talked about their various topics and interests. "So have you heard about that music store that got robbed that one time? Well, turns out that Sailor E was the one who saved it. Ironically, that same store is having a sale after all the hoopla." Sayu's classmate, Gigi informed the group. This made the white haired girl perk up in interest. "Really? Sailor E is always doing good things for other people!" She replied, slipping some shellfish into her mouth. Another girl then stood up as she posed dramatically to likely fantasize about the ordeal. "We just have to go down there! Can you imagine all the songs and music styles we could have if we go?" "Of course you'd be the most excited, Celine." Sayu giggled happily while the others joined in laughter. Lunchtime eventually ended and so the students went back to finish the rest of their day.

Later on that afternoon, the group did end up going to the music store that Gigi mentioned. They all stared and fawned over the seemingly endless amounts of records and big brand instruments...and apparently so did all the adults! In fact there were so many people there it became hard to even get in. Sayu sighed, glancing down at her test that she held in her hands. There was zero chance that she would get anything nice with such a bad score like that. Maybe next time she could get a better score in order to get cool music stuff like the others? "I can't show Miss Barbara this...she'll be super duper mad that I flunked!" She said as she folded up the paper and tossed it away from her. Though instead of landing it into a trashcan, she ended up hitting someone behind her with it! " **Hey--** my gorgeous face isn't a trashcan!" 

"Huh--?" Sayu turned around to see where the voice was coming from and was met with the figure of a guy. He had white hair almost exactly like her own, including a few strands that seemed to stand alone like her cowlick. His eyes were a vivid white with black scleras and his body seemed to be...mechanical? Well it wasn't that strange given that there were tons and tons of different people these days. If anything, Sayu found it incredibly neat! Although, the tuxedo he was wearing kind of gave her the thought of a grandiose party to be attended.

A moment of silence passed between the two as they kept staring at each other. About five minutes had passed and the stranger broke eye contact with her to look at the folded up piece of paper. "Wait please don't-!!" But it was too late for Sayu's plea as the other was witness to the dreadful test score. "Wow, a 30 point test grade? You really should study more often, maybe I could tutor you?" He chuckled with a grin on his face. Sayu blinked her eyes at him, stunned. _'How mean!!!'_ She thought angrily in her head and quickly snagged the test away from him. "You're so mean! You don't need to look at that!!" She retorted, running away from the tuxedo wearing male. He watched her dash away from sight...though it appeared that his attention was drawn towards the bustling music shop. "...Maybe I will find what I'm looking for here." A mutter left his lips for no one else to hear.

However, to both parties, neither would know of the nefarious plot festering inside the store by the salesperson at this very minute. _'I'll collect all the minds of these people to only support the power of rock, and soon our takeover will begin.'_ It thought quietly while it watched the citizens browse and buy almost every record the store had. Little did it know though, one purple haired girl seemed to be quite nosy about where all these special items were being stored...

Meanwhile with the now downtrodden Sayu, she still dwelled on the horrible test she had. She needed to desperately distract herself from what just happened with that...who even was he anyway? He could surely use some more kindness in his life that's for sure. Walking along she managed to catch sight of the local arcade, one of her favorite places to be in. She always favored the bright colors, the hues the building gave off, and how much fun others were having. In a way it was like her home away from home. As she stepped inside, her face instantly lit up when she saw her favorite worker. "Zam!! Hi hi!" She waved rapidly to greet the bearded man. The said man looked over to see his favorite customer with the same energy she had. "Sayu! Just gotten out of school for the day? Are you here to play your favorite game again?" He asked, rustling the girl's hair. Sayu burst into a fit of giggles as she nodded her head in response. Zam then pointed to the DDR game in the middle of the machines. "Lucky for you, you're the only one really here today so you can go crazy as much as you want!" It didn't take more than a second before Sayu was already turning on the game and stretching her legs. When she had time to play, she liked to dance and even sing some of the songs provided by the arcade game. Zam watched the young girl dance around with enough energy to power up a whole house, still smiling. She was his favorite customer by far, he even cheered for her to get new high scores when she played. 

Sayu ended up spending hours upon hours playing the game until her feet nearly gave out. Time really flies when you're having fun, huh? The girl hopped off the dance machine, a yawn leaving her lips. "I should go home, it's been a loooooooong day." She said softly while picking up her stuff. "Alright, be careful on the way back! And don't forget-- hm? Now what do we have here?" A sudden meow sounded through the arcade, gaining the attention of the worker and customer. Once they peered over a counter Sayu gasped with surprise. It was the strange kitty cat again! "It's the cat from this morning! Hello Miss Kitty, I hope you're not mad at me for earlier!" 

_'Huh…'_ Zam scratched his head lightly with a puzzled look, gently knocking his headphones. "This cat has been lingering around here for a few days, not sure why though." He explained to Sayu. The cat in question stared deeply at the girl as soon as she laid eyes on her. Sayu in turn really wanted to play with it but she really needed to be heading home. "Sorry kitty but I can't come play with you, I gotta go home! I'll see you tomorrow Zam, bye!!!" She waved farewell to the man and the mysterious cat, quickly exiting the building. 

Whilst she made her way home, in another part of town a crime was happening. That very same store that she visited earlier that day was being ransacked by the very salesperson who was running it. _"I have enough power to take back to homebase, I shall keep looking for the important disc here."_ The robotic drone spoke as it searched and made a mess of the main sales floor. As it searched, a creaking noise resonated inside the large room, making it obvious that someone else was present. "Woah...what is all...huh?" The robot eerily turned to Celine, who really showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. The girl didn't have much time to run before she was caught in a scuffle for her life.

Albeit while that was happening, Sayu had finally returned home for the evening. She of course had to tell her caretaker about the test score...in which she did indeed get a big lecture about it. Completely worn from the lecture and all the events from today, Sayu flopped onto her bed from exhaustion. "I'll get my homework done...another time..." Her words slurred as she soon drifted off to sleep. The girl curled up in her bedsheets, completely immersed into her dreamstate. As she sunk deeper into her dreams, she found herself in an odd setting. She was fighting against what appeared to be a monster of sorts, using crazy signal moves as if she was in a video game. To make matters weirder, the same cat with the weird birthmark from before was just up ahead, trapped in a cage! _'Wow, this reminds me of...the game at the arcade! Wait, am I...?'_ She pieced the dream together as she used powers that activated just like how her favorite game operated. Using her dream powers she ended up defeating the monster and saving the cat. As she moved forward, she soon realized that she couldn't exactly feel her legs move. _'What--?'_ She glanced down slowly at her lower half, only to discover that she no longer had legs! Before she could get out another question, she was instantly reawakened by the sensation of something scratching her face. 

"Owie!! Where did that--" "Ooh, you're finally awake! And by the way, it's not a birthmark." Turning her face to the right side of her bed, Sayu was met with the small figure perched on the window...which was revealed to be a cat. The same exact cat she had seen multiple times, only this time with a large pink hat. She was even wearing a pair of cute pink sunglasses! Wait a second, did that cat just talk?! "I have been looking everywhere for you, Sayu! My name is Daphne, and you have been chosen to become a sailor guardian!" She said happily, all the while Sayu sat astounded. A sailor guardian? What was that?? Was she still dreaming right now??? "Y'know I didn't expect kids from this planet to use their time like that to bully a cat. How rude of them." Daphne continued with a slightly annoyed tone, "Oh but I have to thank you so much for removing those band-aids they put on me. When they were on, I couldn't tell which way I was going nor where to find the chosen one. So once again, thanks a bunch sweetheart." 

Sayu couldn't believe what was happening right now. There was a talking cat, in her bedroom, telling her it's _her_ magical destiny to become some kind of guardian. If that wasn't extremely dreamlike that she didn't know what to tell you. "...And I'm not dreaming, right? You really mean it?!" She asked, a look of eagerness in her eyes. Daphne giggled at the girl's question and removed something from her hat. Out of the hat came a sparkling (yet very unusual) golden brooch, decorated in symbols and gemstones. "This is now yours, Sayu. Please take it!" She insisted for the girl to try it on. Sayu gently picked up the item and placed it over her school ribbon."Oh my gosh, Daphne this is so pretty! Thank you so much!" She thanked the cat, almost forgetting about the bizarreness of the situation. 

Daphne then cleared her throat as she observed the girl move around. "Now listen to me, Sayu. There have been strange things going on in Vinyl City, stuff that the police can't figure out. Your mission is to find your allies who will aid you on the quest to defeat your enemies! Another task of your mission is to find and protect the princess and--" She wasn't able to continue her explanation before the pendant Sayu put on began to glow brightly. "Daphne, it's glowing!! What should I do?" "Alright, repeat after me!! As loud as you can, say _**'Pyun Prism Power!'**_ " Sayu took a minute to remember the words and took a deep breath. Raising her hand high, she put in all the passion that she could. _**"PYUN PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!!"**_

In what appeared to be a powerful whirlwind, Sayu felt her body become encased in ribbons and light. She felt a surge of power rushing through her body as she let the magic of the brooch complete the transformation. Her body became weightless like she was turning into a bunch of feathers dancing in the wind. Seconds later, the light dissipated and she was set back down to the floor with a new sensation gripping her mind. "W-What happened? I feel so different!" She stuttered with outright confusion, glancing down at her outfit. Though the shock from the outfit was the least of her problems when she looked past the skirt, a gasp following suit! "I-- I have a-- I have a **TAIL**! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!" She squealed with sheer excitement as she moved her new fins around the room. It was as if she was an actual, real mermaid. She could move through the air so effortlessly like she was directly underwater; this was all too good to be true! Daphne smiled at the new guardian who seemed to be just as eager to take on this new destiny like she was. 

Alas, the time for joyous celebration was cut short by the abrupt beeping of Sayu's hair ornaments. "Huh? What's that?" She quizzed as she tried to focus on the origin of the noise. It didn't take her long before she realized that she could hear the familiar voice of her friend Celine, screaming in fear! "That's Celine! She's in trouble, I have to help her Daphne!" She cried as Daphne nodded her head. Surprisingly enough, Sayu was able to move rather well in her new form even if it was her first time transforming. Quickly making way out of the house undetected, the duo rushed to the scene where Celine was currently fighting for her life. The fashionista girl felt the air leaving her lungs as she tried to desperately escape the grasp of the rock-aligned fiend. "L-Let go of m-me!!" This made the mechanical being squeeze her tighter. _"You just had to show up at the wrong time, foolish girl. Now just go ahead and--"_ The robot's threat would go unfinished as the doors to the store flew open! **"Let her go, you evil person!!"**

The drone slowly turned its attention to the doorway, catching the sight of the young mermaid clad in a stylish sailor fuku. _"Who the hell are you?!"_ It screeched, stopping the strangulation on the other girl. Sayu stopped for a moment, realizing that she didn't even have a name for her superhero self. _'Oh I should've thought of something when I was getting ready! Ummm...'_ Daphne glanced over at Sayu and then pointed to her shimmering multi-colored tail. This gave the mermaid an eureka moment as she posed dramatically! "For love and for justice, I am the pretty sailor-soldier: **Sailor Ningyo!** And in the name of Love, I'll punish you!!" She declared, the moonlight behind her illuminating her form. Regardless of her powerful speech, the drone was not impressed with the new super heroine. _"Sailor Ningyo? There is no knowledge of you in my systems. No matter, awaken minions, arise for your dark lord and kill this troublemaker!!"_ It didn't take long until the store was completely surrounded by those who became brainless zombies due to the power of rock hypnotism. Sayu glanced to her left and her right, dodging all the attacks the hypnotized citizens made in order to end her life. "You have to fight back Sailor Ningyo!" Daphne shouted but Sayu was still struggling in dodging all the blows. "I don't know what to do!! Oh-- U-Um-- maybe--" As she became even more surrounded, the girl took in another deep breath while closing her eyes. _**"LOVE LOVE SAYU PYUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"**_

The frequency of Sayu's voice was so ear piercing that she shattered the glass windows around her, deafening her opponent in the process. The brainwashed people collapsed to the ground thanks to the sound waves she produced in the cutesy attack. "Nicely done Sailor Ningyo!!" Sayu heard an unfamiliar voice cheer but she didn't have time to search for the source as Daphne leapt beside her. "Now's your chance, Sayu! Throw your tiara and shout _**'Pyun Tiara Boomerang'**_ !!" Tapping the golden tiara on her forehead, Sayu watched it transform into a glowing spinning disc in the palm of hand. Raising her arm backward she aimed it directly at the enemy and let it fly! _**"Pyun Tiara Boomerang!!**_ " In one swift hit the tiara slashed straight through the robot, rendering it to a pile of nuts and bolts on the floor. "I did it!! Wait, it was a robot??" There were so many questions that bounced around Sayu's mind about this whole scenario entirely. Truly, what was going on? _"Well, it appears I won't be finding the disc here, but at least I saw something to stifle my breath for a little while."_ The same voice from earlier caught Sayu's attention once again as she looked up to the windows. 

A masked figure clad in what she would describe as "phantom thief" attire leaped into the air towards the outside. His cape blew into the wind in his grand exit like it represented the night sky. He gazed back at her, a soft smile adorning his features. "I'll give you my name to remember. My name is Tuxedo White, it's been an honor to meet you Sailor Ningyo~!" His tone was ever-so charming and friendly, making her feel comforted somehow. Maybe he was her ally too? She sure hoped so, he looked like he was definitely against the bad guys! ...Though, was he actually here the whole time before she even got here? Instinctively she swam her way out of the store to catch a glimpse of the masked man one last time before he dashed away into the night. Daphne at this moment looked over all the unconscious people that were waking up from their hypnosis. It was a good thing the first battle went well...though, this was only the beginning. "I hope you're ready for more battles in the future, Sayu. This is only the first fight and-- dear are you listening to me?" With a sigh the cat tugged on Sayu's arm, pulling her away from the scene whilst the girl kept daydreaming about what more was to come!

The next day at school, Sayu listened to Celine gossip and retell the events of that night. "And just when I thought I was going to be done for, a mermaid wearing a sailor suit beat up the bad guys! And did I mention she looked so adorable doing it? Cuteness kills! Oh but I didn't get to really see her face…" She shouted, almost exasperated. The others around her gave her a questionable look. "You sure you weren't dreaming it like that time you dreamt about Sailor E?" Kayane asked with a confused look on her face. This in turn made Celine furious as she claimed it to be true. Sayu throughout the story smiled away with a newfound giddiness. She couldn't believe that she did all that! Who knows what adventures lie ahead of her and her new friend Daphne? And would she see that mysterious Tuxedo White again? The possibilities were endless!

...Still, somewhere far away from her school and the planet, a figure was replaying the events from last night. "Sailor Ningyo...she's got some nerve to get in the way of the plan." The figure muttered as a smirk formed on his metallic face. "Whatever, it won't stop me from getting that Legendary Disc. No matter what it takes." He spoke with the air of malice and determination, a pair of red eyes fading away into darkness.


End file.
